


Still Have a Chance

by captainhookcaptainfreedom



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Loki/Sif, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Loki/Sif (Marvel), One Shot, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Avengers (2012), Referenced Loki/Sif, Sif & Thor Friendship, Sif-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhookcaptainfreedom/pseuds/captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: Thor cannot go back to Earth to see his Jane Foster, but Sif's loss is a more permanent one. She may have lost Loki, her shot at love, but she won't let Thor throw away his chance at it. [Sifki/WarFrost] [Set after first movie and before Avengers]Originally published on fanfiction.net





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Sifki. I love this ship with all my heart. Loki does not make an appearance, but it's established (at least for Sif) that Sif and Loki were/are in a relationship. This happens after the first Thor movie, but before The Avengers. They all still think Loki died from the fall off the bridge.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Marvel's. Nothing.

Sif knew what Thor was going through. He had no way of seeing his love, Jane Foster, ever again. Every night he would vanish to go and find out how the midgardian was. Sif felt the same heartache. The man she loved wouldn't be coming back. Even the God of Mischief couldn't cheat death.

She also knew that Odin despised the fact that his son and heir was so completely besotted with the midgardian woman. Odin thought she, Sif, was a better match. Sif had heard enough of the whispers. Frigga on the other hand understood the benefits of Thor marrying Sif, but she knew where both their hearts lied and neither would be found on Asgard.

"Lady Sif?" She hadn't heard Thor approach her. She turned to him.

"Thor,"

"You are the best warrior of the realm and there is no denying your beauty. You have been an amazing friend to me Sif, and you would be –"

Sif held up her hand to stop him. "And I would be a perfect choice for future queen? A perfect _political_ choice?"

Thor looked down and avoided her eyes.

"This is what your father wants, but it isn't what either of us wants. It wouldn't be right. You will always want someone else by your side, someone I will never be. We both deserve something more than a purely civil marriage."

"Love?"

"Yes, love."

"Are you still looking for it?"

"No. I've already lost mine."

Thor's brow furrowed.

Sif reached out and grasped Thor's hand. "But you still have a chance. You'll find a way to get to her. I know you will."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I love to hear your thoughts and advice! I'll be posting more Sifki/WarFrost soon.


End file.
